


Prompt #39  luminosity    Titile: His Smile

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [46]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted in MFU 100 on LJ   Prompt #39 from the second table.  </p>
<p>Napoleon thinks things over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #39  luminosity    Titile: His Smile

 

Napoleon sat quietly, watching his partner working on the paperwork.  Something in the Russian called out to those around him especially the women and he wasn’t sure that he could put his finger on it.

“What is it Napoleon?”  Illya growled seeing his partner staring at him.

“Just thinking, sorry,” Napoleon said coming out of his thoughts.

“So you are spending your time staring at me instead of finishing your reports.  How about thinking of those?  They will not write themselves, and I will not do it for you. I am hungry and intend to get dinner as soon as I am done.”  Illya warned going back to his own pile.

Napoleon picked up his pencil and pretended to write while keeping an eye on Illya.  What was it he heard one of the secretaries say about him the other day.

Oh yes, “Only one thing surpasses the luminosity of his smile, and that is the brightness of the stars in the sky.”

A smile appeared on the CEA’s face.  Illya would be angry to hear that.  He refused to admit that he had anything to offer to the women of UNCLE.

“Are you planning on working on those reports, or just spend the day dreaming?”  Illya demanded interrupting Napoleon thoughts once more.

“Actually they’ve been done for a while.  I was just waiting for you to finish up and thinking that perhaps we could go out for some dinner.”

“No date tonight?”  Illya asked with a slight smirk in his voice and leaning back on his chair.

“What? Can’t a partner buy dinner once in a while?  You can choose the place.”  Napoleon offered.

After thinking it about it for a few minutes, Illya’s face lit up in a smile. “I am sorry for misjudging you.  Yes I would like to go out to dinner with you tonight.”

Napoleon looked at this partner’s smile.  The secretary was wrong.   His smile’s   luminosity was brighter than any of the stars in the sky.

 


End file.
